The LOVE BUG
by haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm
Summary: Kyoko left Japan at the peak of her career 6 years ago.But now she's back.But what will people she used to know say when they see her again, will Ren be happy or sad? and why does sho knows more than him? *suck at summaries* read inside for more.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**The LOVE BUG  
**_Prologue and Chapter 1_

_Sticky notie from me:_  
This is my first time writing a skip beat fan fiction so please bear with me. Anywhoo... thanks to Mitsuki-chi (xXmoonlight angelXx) who helped me on this one.*again* *grins*

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Skip Beat. This story is just a product and idea of my over wild imagination.

_Anywhoo... please enjoy._

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

_Prologue... _

_*six years ago*_

_Kyoko Mogami stood in front a huge wooden door. There was a slight slit on the door so she was able to hear two male voices inside the room. _

_Her heart skipped when a familiar male gentle voice caught her attention. "I have decided." _

"_Are you sure about this Ren? Will you face those reporters with those answers?" Another male voice uttered, this time it was a higher pitch but nevertheless manly. Kyoko figured that the man who spoke was Yashiro Yukihito, Ren Tsuruga's manager._

"_I don't know Yashiro but what I know is I regret ever doing that to her..." Ren's voice trailed off as he said 'her.'_

_Kyoko was pinned on the spot. Somehow her heart seemed to have stopped at his words. They were only words but to her heart, it was like venom. His words poisoned her heart and it felt like it was being cut to pieces by a sharp knife. She couldn't believe it... he regretted what he did to her. He regretted it... and now, he faces off the media by explaining about him and her. Even though he didn't exactly said it, she knew he was having a hard time. Despite his vow and promise to be responsible for whatever was going to happen to her, she knew he felt obliged and guilty. Somehow it pained her. Her existence in his world, turned it upside town and topsy-turvy. She didn't want to burden him, he could have to told her to back off and just merely help her. But no... he was a man of his words, Ren Tsuruga is a responsible man. But then, she was not a clinging female, not her, not Kyoko Mogami. But somewhere deep in her heart, she felt happy and glad to be with Ren even if it was a short time. She was happy. She smiled wryly and took a last glance at Ren who was sitting on the couch across Yashiro. The slit allowed her to fully gaze Ren's appearance. She almost gasped as she saw his expression. He looked troubled and looked like he was having a hard time. Her sempai and mentor had done everything to help her and yet here she was bringing him down. She didn't want that. She didn't._

_With one last glance, she smiled at him and whispered. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san... Thank you. But you don't have to decide... because I will." With that she stepped away from the door and sighed. Then she walked silently away from the door and dialled some numbers. She called the president who gave him her number in case of emergency. She heard the president Takarada's phone ringing. The moment the man answered her call, her heart became heavy and felt like it fell down the highest building in Japan. Tears dropped on her cheeks and her voice cracked. "President Takarada..." Without saying anything else, the man on the other side sighed and uttered. "I understand. I'll get a car to fetch you. We'll talk about it in my office, Mogami-san." Kyoko wiped her tears as the elevator stopped on the floor of Ren's condo. Then before she stepped in the metal transportation, she glanced at the corridor of Ren's apartment. "Goodbye Ren Tsuruga-san."_

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

Chapter 1: Present

Kyoko flipped the glossy pages of the magazine 'STAR.' It was the official magazine of the most beautiful and excellent famous people in Japan. Yes, you heard and read it right. Kyoko Mogami was back in Japan. It had been almost 6 years since she left this place and it was for a very heart breaking and nostalgic reason she doesn't wish to remember. But then, it seemed that no matter how much she wanted to erase the memoirs, it always comes back to her and she couldn't help reflecting back on her old reckless self.

She stopped flipping the pages when her golden orbs caught a familiar face. She couldn't help touch the page and smiled weakly. Then she felt her heart slowly being gripped and her face slowly frowning. She run her fingers on the face of the actor and dazed off to her own world. But then, she sighed and shook her head. She told herself she wouldn't bring the old memories back. _She couldn't and she shouldn't._

"Kyoko-chan." A female voice interrupted her thoughts.

Her eyes opened and her head cocked to the owner of the voice. She smiled and said, "Is the car already there, Diane-san?"

Diane John, a gorgeous female brunette which happened to be her manager, smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes, Kyoko-chan. It seems the president Takarada had speculated your arrival. Your father must have informed him."

"Outosan did? Somehow, it seemed impossible. You know how much father tried to stop me from doing this. But then, I couldn't turn down President Takarada's job offering. The man did help me when I was nothing before." Kyoko explained and sighed.

Diane tapped Kyoko's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry I phoned your father. He's still reluctant to your decision but nevertheless worried about you. He is after all, your father."

"Yes. I guess you're right. I should probably call him later when we arrive at our hotel." Kyoko suggested.

Diane smiled and nodded. "That would probably be the best. By the way, I will call President Takarada afterwards and plan a meeting with him. Is that okay with you Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, it would suffice. After all, I did come here for work." Kyoko joked.

"That is correct but you should also relax Kyoko-chan, I'm not your manager for nothing. Plus, I also arranged a special meeting for you."

"A special meeting?" Kyoko couldn't help raise her brow and looked at the female with confusion.

"Yes, a very special one." Diane playfully uttered and grinned. "I'll tell you about it as soon as we reached the suite you'd be staying at. So shall we go to the car then?"

"Oh well." Kyoko sighed and smiled afterwards. Then she stood up from her seat and closed the magazine she was reading. She placed it in her silver purse and walked gracefully through the crowd in the airport.

People gawked and stopped when Kyoko and Diane passed through them. The two females caught people's attention like they were models on the catwalk. Kyoko and Diane ignored it and glided confidently on the corridor. Before anyone could notice and realize who Kyoko was, Diane extended a sunglass to Kyoko and smiled.

"It'll be bad if anyone recognizes you especially the press." Diane uttered as she put an oval black sun glasses on her face. Kyoko did the same and nodded.

***

"I... I don't know what to say..." A black haired woman with waist levelled hair uttered as tears slowly trickled down her face. Then before she could wipe it off, a hand cupped her face and brushed the tears away.

"You can say... yes and that you love me, Akira." Another raven haired male replied as a smile formed on his lips. He stared at the female close to him and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Haruto... but what about..." The raven haired woman started but she was unable to continue because the man hugged her close and she slightly gasped at that gesture.

"Don't think about anything else but me... I love you."

"AND CUT!" The director yelled and the camera stopped rolling. The moment the director and camera men did that, the female pushed the raven haired man away and glared at him. The director felt the tension rising again between the two leading stars and tried to settle the two. "Good job, Kotonami-san and Tsuruga-san. That's all for today. You two can rest and go back here tomorrow for the next scenes." Director Arata Fukui, the director of the hit drama series 'Rain', uttered.

Kanae Kotonami looked at the director at the side of her eyes and nodded. Then her glare returned back to Ren and then turned around.

"She obviously still blames you." Yashiro whispered behind Ren as he lent out a bottle to him.

"Thank you and I don't know why she does blame me." Ren replied and smiled.

"Hm... you still haven't asked her after almost 6 years?" Yashiro asked with a slight bewilderment on his tone.

"No. I don't think it's important to know anyway." Ren uttered and took his heavy bag from Yashiro. Then he walked towards the crew and smiled at them.

"Aren't you interested?" Yashiro added. He wasn't going to drop the topic from Ren's perspectives.

"No. I don't." Ren said with an expressionless face. Then he smiled and nodded at the other actors and staffs in crew. The staffs and actors felt happy to see Ren smiling but to Yashiro it was heart breaking. He knew Ren wasn't happy. He knew that, after all Ren hadn't exactly smiled as he did before. Yes, the smile Ren was flashing now wasn't the real one. It was a fake. It was like a mask he put on himself around people. It was a mask that no one can ever tear away from his face except her. But now that she was not here in Japan nor did she want to get close to Ren. It seemed that Ren's masked doubled or tripled because even when Ren is with him. Ren seemed so distant and cold. No, he was colder and more distant than before. Ever since she left, Ren had become this. Somehow, he felt sad that things had to happen like this. He was sad and devastated when she left six years before, but he knew that the person who took it hardly was his star, Ren. Ren didn't exactly show him his despair and sadness but he knew he was the most affected person when she left. He sighed and shook his head. Then a ringing phone caught Yashiro and Ren's attention. They glanced to who the phone belonged to and saw Kanae picking the phone up.

Kanae answered the phone casually and formally, "Hello?" Then her face slowly lightened up and a smirk formed on her lips. "Okay, I'll be there. See you then." The call was brief and she cut the call. Then she felt Ren and Yashiro's gaze on her. She looked away and heard a male voice asking her about the call. Her smirk went wider as she said, "It's a close friend of mine. She said we're having dinner."

"Oooh!! Is it Kotonami-san's admirer who had been giving her flowers every other day?" A female teased Kanae but she ignored it and smiled.

"No not really, the guy who sends me flowers is also my close friend. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go now before I'm late for my next appointment." Kanae bid goodbye to her fellow actors and actress as well as the staffs. Then she looked coldly at Ren and nodded at Yashiro as she passed the two. After that she walked out of the set leaving Yashiro and Kanae looking at her.

Then Yashiro heard the people beside him whisper, "Is it true that there were two guys who were sending her flowers?" One voice uttered. "Yes, and I heard they were both quite famous." Another one added. "Woow... Kotonami-san is really beautiful nee?" "Yes, she's really at the peak of her career as well as her love interests." "Speaking of careers, have you heard of Kyoko Mogami? I heard she's starring in an English movie." "Woow... I can't believe we have a Japanese actress known all over the world!" One voice loudly expressed but soon shushes followed.

Yashiro looked at Ren and saw no change in his face but he knew better. He knew Ren heard the news about her, about Kyoko and he was just acting dense about it. Ren was affected.

"Let's go Yashiro, didn't we have another shoot?" Ren uttered and walked away from the group of actors, actresses and crews gossiping.

"Okay." Yashiro replied and shook his head. 'The man was still cold as ever.' He thought. But then he couldn't help wonder if somehow, he wanted to see her as well.

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

_Stick notie from me:  
_Okay so here's some noties from me... Diane John and Director Fukui are OCs. They aren't included in the cannon characters. They will be playing some minor roles here as well as vital ones. But never the less, they're still important. LOL! Anyway... it had been six years since Kyoko left Japan, without any concrete reason. *but if you comprehend from the prologue you can have some insights* *grins* anyway, there'll be more sticky notes from me on the way of this story.

I hope you liked this start. I hope you're all kind enough to drop me some reviews to inspire me on this story. ^-^

~Haruki-chan :3


	2. Chapter 2

**The LOVE BUG  
**_Chapter 2_

_Sticky notie from me:_ Hmmm... Thanks for the reviews by the way. And again, I'd like to thank my awesome beta who helps me write these things without her my English would be as bad as a elementary kid *I'm not kidding!*. So a million thanks to Mitsuki-chi (xXmoonlight . angelXx). So on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't intend this story be similar to another one, if it does clash with another story by another writer… my dearest apologies, I have no intention to do so. Anyway, all rights belong to the real author of Skip Beat. Yey her!~

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

Chapter 2: The incident 6 years ago.

**~* Regency Hotel ~*  
"**_Suite Floor: Room 618"_

Kyoko placed the phone down on its holder. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She had absolutely got a big headache at this moment. This was because of the non-stop calls she received a few hours after she got back from Japan. The phone calls were all from reporters and media people. They wanted her to be interviewed or asked for a public hearing and appearance. She didn't want to get too much attention since there was only one reason why she came back. But then this was something inevitable. As a known celebrity she had no choice but to accept more and reject less from the people who wants to work with her. She could whine all about her work but that would useless so why bother? After all, this was the path she wanted to take.

She sighed and slumped on her seat. Then she heard a chuckled from behind. She glanced at the owner of the gentle laugh and saw her manger, Diane. She was grinning at her appearance. Kyoko smiled back and looked at the brunette.

"Getting tired already?" Diane asked her.

Kyoko shook her shoulder and replied, "If I would say yes, would you give me a lifetime vacation?" She joked around.

Diane laughed and answered, "Wouldn't you be dead by then?" She replied with the same humorous intent. Then she handed the time table Kyoko was going to use for tomorrow. Kyoko took the pieces of papers and looked at Diane and raised her brow.

"Are you trying to kill me? I am booked till next year because of this." Kyoko told Diane and sighed. "Are you really my manager or some angel sent from hell?" She teased her manager.

Diane smirked and took the time table from Kyoko. "I am merely your humble manager who had made you a known celebrity, mind you." She winked at her. Then she added, "Plus, we both know... you placed 6 months leave from your work in the states." Her manager reminded her.

"I know, I know... So... what are we going to do with those other appointments I can be in?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, my dear Kyoko-chan... we dispose of them. The president gave me the authority to do so."

Kyoko smirked and shook her head. "Great so where do I start then?"

"Hm... start by getting yourself cleaned and ready for dinner. We're going out." Diane smirked and threw the time table on the table. "I don't want your father scolding me for not taking care of you well enough. Believe me, Kuu is not the person you would want to piss." She joked around that sent Kyoko giggling.

"You know my father pretty well don't you?" She raised a brow and teased Diane. "Tell me, are you only 25?" She teased her manager and dodged Diane's attempt to tickle her side. "I'm sorry! I won't tease you anymore. Geez... I'll clean myself now." Kyoko yelled and walked towards her room.

Diane shook her head and sighed. _What was she going to do with her young star?_ She smiled and looked at the door where she exited. She was happy Kyoko wasn't pressured to be back in Japan. She was worried she may break down again when she comes back. And that was what Kuu was scared for. He had taken liking to the young female star and he didn't want to see her hurt again. _And neither did she..._

Then she looked her beeping phone and saw so many messages. She sighed and read it one by one. It was requested appointments for Kyoko again. She sighed once more and placed it back to her pocket. She knew Kyoko didn't come here to brag about her career, she was here for a more important reason: To pay for a debt to President Takarada. She knew Kyoko's bond with the President of LME, after all she was chosen as Kyoko's manager six years ago. She remembered that fateful yet poignant day.

_Diane walked inside the room of President Takarada. It was a late Saturday night and she was already ready to hit the hay when she received a call from the estranged man. She had known the man from name but she hasn't exactly talked with him face to face. She had only known him through his father who was a close friend of the man. And then here she was standing in his office. The man told her to sit down and she followed his order. Then that was when she saw an orange haired female sitting quietly across her street. She recognized her and looked at the president._

"_Diane John, I know I have called you a bit late but I hope you understand my rudeness. After all, this is an emergency." President Takarada uttered and looked at her intently. Diane didn't say anything and looked at the president. He continued, "This is Kyoko Mogami, I suppose you've heard of her?" He asked and she nodded. "I want you to be her manager as well as caretaker from now on." President Takarada said._

_Diane glanced at the female named Kyoko. She was surprised to see the known cheerful person a bit gloomy. She scrutinized Kyoko and saw that she wasn't the person she expected her to be. She had saw the newbie idol in magazines as well as in the drama series Box R and well known Dark Moon. She had expected her to be like who she portrayed in the dramas and yet, it was the complete opposite. Sitting in front of her was a lifeless and cheerless Kyoko who looked like a broken doll. She eyed on the president and saw a hint of sadness in them. Then she looked back at Kyoko and understood what he meant. She looked at Kyoko once more and saw how her hand touched her tummy. It was then that she comprehended what happened to her. She looked at President Takara and agreed to his decision._

"Diane-san?" Kyoko's voice snapped Diane from her thoughts. She realized that Kyoko had changed her clothes and were standing in front of her with wondering gaze. Diane smiled and looked at Kyoko.

"All set?" Diane asked and walked towards the chair where her bag laid.

"I am but what about you? Aren't you having dinner with me?" Kyoko asked as she saw Diane still wearing her work clothes.

Diane smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm having dinner with the President."

"The president? Then I have to change into something more formal!! Mo!! Why didn't you tell me sooner--?" Kyoko staggered but then she stopped mumbling when Diane laughed and stopped her.

"You're not coming with me. You have a dinner date with someone else." Diane smirked.

"Someone else?!" Kyoko yelled. She wondered if her manager had set up a date with some weird guy. And then before she could even ask her about her date, the doorbell rang. Diane went to open it and her eyes opened wide as she saw who the guest was. It was her best friend Kanae Kotonami! She eagerly ran towards Kanae and bear hugged her. "MOKO-SAN!!"

Kanae was squished with Kyoko's tight hug but she was happy her best friend was alright. She tried to hide her smile and harsly uttered, "Oi! I can't breathe you idiot!" She spat coldly. Kyoko didn't stop hugging her and continued saying that she was happy to see her again and blah, blah, blah. She tried not to suppress herself from laughing because of her strange expression. How she missed Kyoko. She had been visiting the states just to see her but it was quite seldom since she had work. They talked everyday but then it felt like talking wasn't enough for the two of them.

"So I leave my pet to your hands Kotonami-san." Diane uttered and bowed at Kanae. "Please be patient with her and take care of her in my place."

"Okay. I'll be taking the big dump out of your hands then." Kanae replied and smiled at Diane. Diane smiled back and the two giggled.

Kyoko noticed that the two females were teasing her again. They always do this when the three of them meet. Really, her two female friends have the weirdest ways of showing love for her. "Mo!! I'm still here you two! Don't treat me like some spec of dust in the air. I am not invisible you know?"

"Of course not. You're clearly too big to be some spec of dust." Kanae mumbled with a blank face.

"Hai, Hai…" Diane seconded.

"Mo!! You two are so mean." Kyoko remarked that made the two laughed. She sighed and pouted.

Afterwards, the three went out of the room and walked towards the elevator. Kyoko and Kanae separated with Diane in the parking lot since Kyoko and Kanae were going to use Kanae's car. While Diane was going to use the company car President Takarada lent to her. Then Kanae and Kyoko went inside Kanae's red Ferrari car. Kanae started the engine of her car and drove towards the French restaurant they were going to eat at.

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

**~* Aristocr****a****t *~**  
_French Restaurant_

Kanae ordered a delicious French cuisine for Kyoko and her to eat. Kyoko allowed her to recommend the best dish on the house. After that Kanae and Kyoko wait for the food to arrive. After a few minutes the dishes were served to them: First off the appetizer which consisted of ginger and butter bread; second, the soup which was the special for tonight; after that, the side dish which was a Caesar garden salad; then the main dish Chicken breast sautéed in white wine with white sauced pasta; and the desert which was chocolate and milk mousse cake. All in all, it was quite delicious. Kyoko was pleased with Kanae's recommendations.

"So… how's life in the states. I heard you made it big time." Kanae uttered as she sipped some red wine after dinner.

"Well, I have. But I'm not still good yet. I still have a long way to go." Kyoko humbly uttered as she sipped her own wine. Then she looked at Kanae and grinned. "What about you? I heard you won this year's best actress award. I also read in 'STAR' magazine you were the number 1 most popular and wanted actress." Kyoko told her best friend.

Kanae merely smug and said, "Compared to yours, these achievements are small things."

"Not really, we both know you were a good actress even since when we were just teenagers and newbie. You were totally aiming for your dreams even before. I'm just happy for you." Kyoko complimented.

Kanae slightly blushed and smiled. "I'm happy for you too."

"Anyway… Is that _idiot_ still giving you bribes?" Kyoko asked and eyed on Kanae. She placed her hands on the table and clasps them together. She placed her chin on her hands and smirked.

"By _idiot_ do you mean that… _**idiot**_?" Kanae uttered and pointed at the next table. Kyoko glanced at where Kanae was pointing and saw the idiot they were talking about. Kyoko looked back at Kanae and raised a brow. "Don't look at me. I know nothing." Kanae washed her hands in front of Kyoko and smirked.

"Kami… tell me he isn't walking to our table." Kyoko mouthed and frowned. She didn't want to face the_ idiot_ right now.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Kanae asked Kyoko with an expressionless face.

"Please don't say that he's…" Kyoko whispered.

"YO!" A male voice greeted the two females.

"Great." Kyoko uttered in a cheerless voice.

Kanae rolled her eyes and eyed on the new comer, "What do you want Fuwa Sho?"

"I was going to eat by myself when I saw you and this idiot here." Sho uttered and smiled at Kyoko. "Glad you're back, Cinderella." He teased her.

"No thanks to you Mr. Hotshot. What do you want?" Kyoko raised a brow at Sho.

"Harsh. And here I thought we were friends again." Sho said and smiled at her.

"Friends, huh?" Kanae repeated and then sipped her wine. "I never knew that."

"Neither did I." Kyoko agreed.

"Hey, you two are ignoring me." Sho whined and took a seat on their table.

"Did we say you could seat with us?" Kanae asked.

"No, but I took the honour of doing so." Sho smirked.

"Lucky us." Kyoko and Kanae both muttered bleakly.

"You two seriously need some love from a guy." Sho told the two.

Kyoko and Kanae glared at Sho and replied, "Whatever."

"You two ladies are no fun." Sho uttered and called the waiter. He ordered his dinner and then looked at Kyoko. He realized that Kyoko had dyed her hair black again. She had also let it grow a little longer. He also noticed that Kyoko had become more beautiful after 6 years. She looked so confident than before. Not to mention a little smarter and colder than before. But then he knew the reason why she became like this...six years ago.

_Sho saw Kyoko in a classy bar and saw her drinking some alcoholic beverages. By the looks of it, she seemed to have drunk too much. He saw the bottles on her table and frowned. Why had she been drinking? He walked towards her and she saw him._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked as she gulped down the alcohol. Then afterwards she coughed and sulked._

"_I should be the one asking that question. And why would you be drinking these stuffs when you're just 17?" He scolded her and took the bottle away from her hands. Kyoko glared at him but he ignored it. "Now… I'll bring you back to your house before—" He tried to grab her hand when she slapped it away._

"_Just leave me alone!! I don't your help! I can manage my life on my own!" Kyoko yelled and screamed at him. "Why don't you just throw me away like you did before?!" She spat at him and glared. "You think you're so great! Hurting me like that! I hate you Sho! I hate you!!" She uttered firmly and stood up. She punched his chest again and again._

_It wasn't strong but Sho was hurt. He was hurt not by her punches but because of her words. He looked at her sadly and grabbed her shoulders. Kyoko continued to punch Sho's chest until it subsided and sobs exchanged it. She cried to Sho's chest and Sho hugged her gently._

"_Why am I always pushed away by everyone? First of , mother… and then Corn leaves me. After that, you tricked me and now… and now… Ren looks down on me… why is it that every bad thing happens to me? Why?" She cried and sobbed. She punched him hard one last time as she mentioned Ren's name. "I hate myself! I hate, hate, hate—" She started slapping herself but Sho stopped her. _

_It was hurting him, damn it. He didn't want to see her this way. Not her, not his childhood friend and special person… not Kyoko. He bit his lower lip and thought of Ren. He had really done bad things to Kyoko for her to be like this. He clenched his free hand to a fist and hugged Kyoko gently. He closed his eyes and saw that Kyoko had stopped sobbing. He looked at her and saw that she had already fallen asleep. He took her in his arms and decided to take her to her home._

"OI! Your meal's here idiot…" Kyoko's voice interrupted Sho's thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking of my work." Sho lied and ate his dinner.

"Yeah right." Kanae sarcastically remarked.

"Hey… that's right." Sho agreed with Kanae. "Anyway… what were you two talking about?" He changed the topic and ate.

"None of your business, apparently." Kyoko uttered and stood up. "I'm going to the ladies room for a while. You coming Moko-san?" Kyoko asked.

"No. I'll be alright here." Kanae replied.

Kyoko was worried about her friend but she assured her that she'll be fine. Kyoko nodded and then glared at Sho. "Don't you dare do something to Moko-san or else you'll regret it." Kyoko threatened him and soon two of her apparitions whirled around Sho. It sent him Goosebumps and he couldn't move for a while.

Kanae eyed on Sho as Kyoko left them. Sho looked at Kanae and raised a brow.

"What?" He asked.

"You were worried about her weren't you?" She told him and grinned.

"Yeah right, why should I be worried about that idiot?" Sho replied as he gulped his wine down his throat.

Kanae shook her shoulders and grinned. "You tell me. You were with her in the hotel 6 years ago, right?" He looked at her and she glared at him back.

"Why are you suddenly digging the past?" He asked with a suprised voice. He thought that she had forgotten the incident.

"Nothing much. You just haven't told me everything that happened that day. Tell me, what happened to you two 6 years ago in that hotel?" She interrogated him and stared at him intently. Tonight was the day she would know the other side of the story.

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

Stick notie from the author:  
More notes from me. Wheww… so I was hopping to type on this chapter what happened 6 years ago but then it was pretty long so I decided to cut it. Hmmm… So can you guys guess what happened? Hmmm… ^-^ And I'm so sorry if the characters are bit OC. hmmm... hehehe, *grins* Hope you guys liked this chapter. And please do leave some reviews. Thank you!~

~Haruki-chan :3


	3. Chapter 3

**The LOVE BUG  
**_Chapter 3_

_Sticky notie from me:_ I'm here again, sorry if it's been a while since I updated. Anyway, thanks a million to the reviewers which this story has caught attention. Your questions will be answered slowly as we tackle down through this story. Your comments and encouragements are really appreciated. LOL! I'm really thankful to you guys. But then, the praises are not only for me but also for my awesome beta partner, **Mitsuki-chi** _(xXmoonlight angelXx)_ who always finds time to help me on this one. Yey to her!!~

Oh yeah, let me hog the space here before you read the story below…

_:The nameless soul:_ Uhh... I think the bar does let minors in. Although that's only in my imagine, i think. Lol!~ But seriously, I don't know coz I haven't been in one!! lol

_:Sweet Sarah8: bosk : .miyuri-xandx-yuzuki. : phxjoker88 :_ Thanks for the reviews!!

_: LilyandIvy : thats absurd.I LOVE IT : Ashlyn Darke :_ Your questions and theories will be proved later on as we tackle down the story. Yie!~ hehe... I'll keep quiet for now. teehee... :D

_:kyoko minion:_ Oh Kanae will tell him. Just you wait. :D :3

I think I've hogged enough space. So I hope you enjoy!~

**DISCLAIMER: **The **LOVE BUG** is one of my favourite songs by _BoA_… if you have time, listen to that song. It's really good. ^-^ And Skip Beat… I don't own either.

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

Chapter 3: The story they didn't know.

"_You tell me. You were with her in the hotel 6 years ago, right?" He looked at her and she glared at him back._

_"Why are you suddenly digging the past?" He asked with a suprised voice. He thought that she had forgotten the incident._

_"Nothing much. You just haven't told me everything that happened that day. Tell me, what happened to you two 6 years ago in that hotel?"_

...

"Like I told you before, I helped her from her drunken state." He answered her question seriously.

"Right… and pigs could fly." She mocked.

"I'm telling the truth." He raised a brow at her and frowned. "If you don't believe me then don't. I won't force you to believe me. It's not my problem anymore so you should just stop discussing this matter."

Kanae found him too much defensive at her question. She eyed on him more with suspicion. Even back then, he was like this whenever she asks him about Kyoko and how he knew her. Also, why Kyoko hated him with utter most odium and dislike. It was if he was avoiding a way to talk about their past.

Then as Sho slowly finished his meal, she remembered what happened 6 years ago…

_Kanae received a call so early in the morning one Sunday morning. She took her phone and saw Kyoko's name in the caller ID. She answered the call with a frown pasted on her face. She readied herself for lecturing, "What is it this time, Mogami-san? Do you even know what time it is?" She questioned her friend's sudden call in the middle of the night. She was already used receiving calls from Kyoko everyday. But then getting a call this early was quite distressing. She wondered if anything happened to her. She was worried about her friend but then she didn't express that emotion in her._

_Then after a huge pause the person on the other line spoke up, "Hello. This is Kyoko Mogami's friend right?"_

_Kanae rubbed her eyes. Was she still half awake? The person on the other line wasn't Kyoko! It was a guy!! Why the hell did Kyoko lend her phone to a guy? She would never do that. Kanae knew her friend she doesn't want some guy using her phone except for close ones. But then, the man on the other line was so unfamiliar to her and yet at the same time a little recognizable. "Who is this?" She replied._

"_This is Sho Fuwa. Kyoko Mogami is with me right now. Can you pick her up at the Legacy Hotel as soon as possible? Thank you."_

_Before Kanae could ask what happened to Kyoko, the guy named Sho Fuwa ended the call. She wondered how and why that happened to her friend. Drunk? Since when did Kyoko get drunk? She never even heard that she drinks. But then… now? Why did Kyoko get herself drunk? Plus, why was she with Sho? If she remembered correctly __**Kyoko hated him**__. But now… they were together. __**Not to mention they were in a hotel**__. Why?_

_Kanae didn't even dare to go back to sleep and got herself ready. She wasn't going to let something like this pass. Her friend was in the hands of her most hated guy__**, not to mention drunk**__!_

_She hurriedly changed her clothes and walked out of her room._

…

_Kanae stepped out of the cab and walked towards the hotel named Legacy. Then as she strolled towards the receptionist, a man called her attention. She spun around and saw a handsome blonde guy looking down at her. She eyed at him and recognized his appearance. The man was none other than Sho himself._

"_Where is she?" She asked bluntly with a stern face at him._

_He slightly frowned and replied, "Follow me." Then he turned around and walked towards the elevator. Kanae followed him silently and walked inside the elevator with him._

"_What happened to her?" She asked him with worry._

"_I don't know. I only saw her in the nearby bar. I never even imagined seeing her there." He replied._

"_Are you saying the truth?" She eyed on him with suspicion._

"_Why would I lie about that?" He answered back at her without looking._

"_Then why did you help her?" She changed the question. "Didn't you break her heart?"_

"_She told you that?" He asked back and looked at Kanae._

_Kanae's piercing gaze met Sho's wondering ones. Then Kanae shook her head and said, "No. I just guessed."_

"_I see… she doesn't talk about me then." His tone was somehow saddened._

_Kanae looked away and stated, "But she does. She just tells us how much she hates you though… but after that, there's nothing else more. Although I think Tsuruga Ren knows more than me about your relationship with Mogami-san."_

_Kanae saw how Sho's hands turned to fists and his face wrinkled to a frown as she mentioned Ren's name. She eyed on him silently. Then the door opened and Sho walked towards the room where Kyoko was using. He stopped at the room and opened the door with a pass key. Then he and Kanae entered the room. After a while, she saw the bed where Kyoko lain. She was asleep and like Sho said, she was pretty much drunk like hell. Then her face wore a pained and tired expression. It was very noticeable since there were dark circles around her eyes and her lips were turned to a frown. Plus, she also noticed that she had become slightly thin. What had her friend been doing?_

_She looked at Sho. Like her, she was looking at Kyoko with worry. She averted her gaze away from Sho and back to Kyoko. She extended her hand to Kyoko's face and gently caressed it. Then she heard Sho curse under his breath._

"_Can you drive her back to my place, Fuwa-san? I think it'll be better if she doesn't found you with her when she wakes up. Even though I still don't know what happened to her and you… I don't want her problems to build up even more." Kanae uttered with a worried expression on her face as she touched Kyoko's cheeks._

"_Okay." She heard Sho reply. She didn't even dare to look at his expression as he said that. But then, she was sure he was also anxious at Kyoko's present situation. "Thank you for helping her." He added afterwards._

"_Don't thank me yet. You are still a suspect on how Mogami-san became like this." She sharply snapped back at him._

"_Then you should also add that bastard Ren to your list." He retorted back at her._

_At that statement, she looked back at Ren with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Why don't you ask him?" He grimly uttered back._

"_He won't do anything to hurt her."_

"_Are you sure?" He asked seriously at her. His gaze was firm and grave. _

_He wasn't fooling around with her. But then she knew Ren and Kyoko's close relationship. She believed that Ren wasn't the person Sho thought he was. "Of course, Mogami respects him very much and he treasures her back. There's no explainable reason why he would try to hurt her."She defended Ren._

"_But I have such intention? Is that what you're saying?" He asked her with a questioning stare._

"_Yes. You are the prime suspect at this. Just the scene with you and Mogami-san in this room makes you look very suspicious." Her tone was rising as she told him those words._

"_Well then… if you want to believe that. Then I'm not going to force you to believe me and take my side. All I know is… that bastard did something to her. This isn't a drama series we watch on the televisions and shed tears at. If I look like the villain, then let it be. If that's what you think... then do, that's your choice."_

"_Are you sure this isn't jealousy and envy? So you could blame everything to Tsuruga-san?" She raised her brow as she told him that. He was only saying those sweet words with silver tongue so he could coat her with lies. He wasn't just a good singer. He was also a fine actor. But then, he wasn't a good liar. She was sure of that._

_He frowned even more at what she said. "And do you think I will become the good guy after all I've have told you?" He sarcastically replied._

"_You have every motive to do so."_

"_But I won't do such a thing. I'm not that bad as you think. I'm not low as to use the opportunity to destroy the beautiful image, you two both have, of Ren Tsuruga." Then he walked towards Kyoko and added, "We should go before she wakes up in this place."_

_Kanae didn't say anything back and nodded. She helped Sho as he carried Kyoko. They used his car and drove her and Kyoko to her house. After that, they placed Kyoko to her bed and laid her there. Kanae tucked her in and wryly smiled at her friend's face. Afterwards she escorted Sho back to his car. She eyed on him and crossed her hands in front of her chest._

"_What am I going to say to her when she wakes up?" Kanae asked him._

"_That's up to you. It doesn't really matter to me what you say." He replied and opened the door to his car. He stepped inside his car and started the engine. Then he pulled his window down and looked at Kanae. "Good luck with her."_

"_I could blame you for everything, do you realize that?" She threatened him._

"_I told you. It's up to you… I don't really care what you say to her. After all, you are her friend. Who else will she believe the most?"_

"_It doesn't matter to you if you're the bad guy in her sight, right?"_

"_Yeah, I don't care as long as she's willing to bring me down by herself. But now that she's like that… I don't care if I'm the worst guy in her eyes." He looked away and slightly tilted her head. "Just as long as she won't look like that… because, I feel like there's someone else better than me at hurting her. I think one heart break is enough for her."_

"_You're so weird. Do you know that? You're acting mean and bad like a villain and yet your intentions are good and pure like some martyr."_

"_Thanks for the strange compliment. See you then." Then he pushed the pedal and the car started to drive away from her house._

_She eyed on his yellow convertible car as it disappeared from her sight. She sighed and thought of what she was going to do. Then she shook her head and went inside. She still didn't know what to tell Kyoko when she wakes up. But one thing for sure, she didn't want to see her in pain like that. She would do everything to help her because she was her friend._

...

"I'll be going then." Sho's voice made Kanae look at him. He looked back at her and stood up. He placed his hands on his pockets and smiled. "Thanks for the company by the way."

"Hmp. Like I care about that." Kanae coldly remarked back. She looked away and frowned.

"Whatever. At least we had dinner together right?" He smirked at her reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fuwa. So stop dreaming."

"Ouch." He uttered sadly. He acted as if a bullet killed him. She wished that it was real so she won't have to murder him herself when the time comes she's so full of him.

"Now that she's back what are you going to do?" She changed the atmosphere between them.

His smile faded as he said, "I still won't stop giving you flowers." He joked around and the grinned.

"Screw you." She cursed him and shot him a glare.

He laughed at her reaction. Then he turned serious as he said, "Why didn't you tell her what happened that time on the hotel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a blank expression. She didn't tell Kyoko what happened in the hotel. She didn't even tell her that she was saved by Sho. She just told Kyoko that she was drunk when she went to her house. Then she scolded Kyoko until she fell asleep on her bed. Luckily Kyoko believed it and apologized to her for so many times.

"Right, you like me don't you?" He teased.

"As if." She shot back. The man was utterly confident with himself.

He smirked and shook his shoulders. Then he replied, "See you around then… ice queen. I'll be kicking that little boy's ass soon." After that he turned around and waved back at her.

"Dream on Fuwa Sho." She yelled at him as he walked away from the table she was sitting at.

"Yeah, I will." Sho shouted back and exited the restaurant.

She frowned at their conversation and sighed. And here she thought her problems would be over when Kyoko returns. She cursed Sho as she remembered his friendly courting with her. He had been using her these past 6 years to befriend her in behalf of Kyoko since she was in the states. At first she didn't mind it. She thought that he was just toying with her since she knew what happened that night. But as time passed everyone noticed that she'd been receiving gift almost everyday. She got irritated and yelled at him. She even cursed and fought, like earlier, with him whenever she receives a gift from him. But then even though Sho was showering her with affections, she knew that he had still his eyes on Kyoko. She sensed that. After all, she was still a female who knew men far better than Kyoko could ever be.

She sipped some tea and sighed. But then, there were some things that even she could not recognize. And one of those is Kyoko being...

...

"Moko-san, where's the idiot?" Kyoko's voice stopped her thoughts. She grinned at her and shook her shoulder.

"Who cares, anyway... forgot about him. We should go home before your manager calls us. Or worst... your overprotective father and his company." Kanae told her and grinned wider.

Kyoko slightly blushed at the thought of her father's worried expression as well as... "Otousan isn't that protective and so is—"

"Right. Anyway, let's go." Kanae stood up and called the waiter. The waiter immediately walked towards her and gave her the check. Kanae paid the orders and then exited the restaurant with Kyoko. Then she drove her car back to Kyoko's hotel.

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

Kyoko sighed as she dropped her body on the soft bed beneath her. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Then as sleep was about to take her in, she heard the phone on her desk ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Kyoko speaking."

"Kyoko-chan." A male hoarse voice called her name.

Kyoko's eyes rounded and her lips turned to a sweet smile. "Hello otousan. How are you?"

"Not fine, I'm still livid at your sudden take off from America." He said with a furious and heartbreaking voice.

Kyoko couldn't help smile at her father's caring attitude. He was always like this ever since she was taken under his wing. She tried to become serious as she uttered, "I'm really _really_ sorry otousan. I know you are still enraged about my decision. But believe me this wasn't rash, I thought of this a million times."

"What else can I do, now that you're there?" He sarcastically mumbled and sighed. "Not to mention planning your trip there without me and whispering behind my back with Diane."

"I'm really sorry otousan." She whispered apologetically.

She heard a sigh on the other line. She touched the bedcover of her bed and sighed as well.

"Anyway... let bygones be bygones. How's your first day there? Anything new?" He changed the topic. There was still sadness and anger in his tone but then Kyoko knew her father had forgiven her... _for now._

"Thank you otousan. Anyway, it's great. I've met Moko-san again. Plus, I also saw my arch nemesis, _Shoutaro_."

"I see… the singing dude with blonde hair right? So what you talk about? Were you alone with him?"

"Nope. He met me with me and Moko-san accidentally at the restaurant."

"I see. So... do you still hate him?"

"A little. But then, I guess... my hatred for him isn't burning passionately as before."

"That's good to hear. After all, he is still your childhood friend."

... She sighed. Childhood friend. Yes, he was her childhood friend. But then... he also broke her heart. Even though it was in the past, it was still a poignant memory for her. "Maybe. Anyway... how's _he_? Is _he _there with you? Can I talk with him, otousan?"

"Sure. You can talk to him."

...

"Where are you?" A familiar voice welcomed Kyoko in exchange of her father's voice. She smiled sweetly as she heard his voice and felt a little teary. How she missed him...

*---------------------------------------------------------------*

_Sticky notie from me:_ Okay, so who's 'he' you ask? Well... you'll know who in the next chapter. Okay, so I was hoping to insert Kyoko and Ren's side of the story but then... it would have been so long. So I decided to cut it... again. Anyway... hmmm... they'll be meeting one another soon. So what do you guys think... will Kyoko be able to face Ren or not? Hmmm... and what do you guys think President Takarada is planning for our love birds? Tell me what you guys think ^-^ and please do review, if you have some free time. Believe me, this would only take a few seconds. Anyway... bye for now guys!! I still got school tomorrow. Ja nee!~

~haruki-chan :3


End file.
